


Never Going to Bed Angry

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e12 The Drop-In, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-05
Updated: 2008-03-05
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: If there was a chance of salvaging the fragments of this night, he wanted to do it.





	Never Going to Bed Angry

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This is my first attempt at male slash. The story is what grabbed me, the ship just followed.  


* * *

He wanted to slam things, break them, and go fuckin nuts postal but something about the quiet kept him from doing it. His anger had not gone away, had not diminished with his two drinks or the walk home. Yes, he knew why it was done, could even justify that it had been done, but to have his moment snatched from his was brutal. To have someone he trusted, respected, and even loved just disregard what that might be like for him was something he might never get over.

A part of Sam felt that Toby might be jealous. He did not want the President to get a standing ovation for something that did not come from his quill. The thought seemed irrational but it would not leave him. He could have written something just as eloquent while being less confrontational. Toby was a damn hypocrite. Friends are honest with each other…the meanings of those words never rang so true.

“Sam?”

The sound of another voice in the room gave the Deputy Communications Director pause. It was only then that he realized he stood in the dark. He did not even bother turning on the lights. His tie was also in his hand. When had he taken it off?

“I didn’t know you were here.”

“I live here.”

“Still, I…”

“I got in about a half hour ago. I was actually wondering where you were. I called your phone.”

“I turned it off. My pager was on.”

“Yeah. You disappeared and it didn’t look good but I couldn’t talk to you.”

“I would not have been worthwhile company.” Sam said.

“I heard about the drop in.”

“It will be a story.”

“One that can be handled.”

“Friends are honest with each other.” Sam repeated.

“Yeah.”

“Friends are honest with each other…unless you're Toby Ziegler.”

“Sam…”

Josh finally came out of the shadows of his bedroom door. He wrapped his arms around Sam, one around his waist, the other across his chest.

“You're soaking wet love; you're trembling.”

“I am so fuckin angry.” Sam’s voice betrayed the tears he refused to let fall. “He left me out. Not only that, he embarrassed me. He could have come and talk to me. That is what we are supposed to do...we are supposed to talk. All he had to do was tell me he wanted to slip in something. He made me look like an ass and I just…why would he do that?”

Josh was not sure that Sam wanted an answer so he did not give him one. Josh didn’t know how to feel about the whole situation anyway. A part of him knew that he was angry at Toby, but he also knew it was personal. It was best to stay out of the fray. Especially since the Deputy White House Chief of Staff was still unsure how deep the feelings were between the man he loved and his boss.

Josh noticed the hero worship almost immediately…Sam had trouble hiding his awe. He thought Toby was brilliant; his name came up in all of their conversations. Even as they were falling in love again over Bartlet for America, Toby Ziegler was threading into the stitching of their love affair. If this moment tarnished some of Toby’s gleam in Sam’s eyes then Josh was not ashamed to say he was happy about that. OK, he would say it to himself.

“Its bedtime.” Josh whispered. He kissed the special spot behind Sam’s eat and felt his knees buckle as they always did.

“I should have another beer and try to relax.”

“I have something much better for relaxing than beer, love. C’mon to the bedroom; it’s chilly and you need to get out of these wet clothes.”

The tie dropped out of Sam’s hand as all the anxious energy finally left his body. He let Josh lead him by the hand into the bedroom. Only the dim table lamp lit the room. It looked as if Josh was preparing to sleep alone tonight. Sam was so grateful that he would not have to.

His lover was gentle as he slid off his jacket. It hit the floor with a damp thud. The dress shirt came next, button by button. It fell on top of the jacket. Josh got down on his knees to unclasp and unzip his slacks. They fell down Sam’s legs, and he stepped out his JP Tod’s and socks before shaking them off. When his boxers were gone, only the wet tee shirt remained.

Josh stood, giving him that sweet boyish grin…the sexiness of the moment creeping into the melancholy. Sam took the shirt off himself. He stood still as Josh caressed his damp skin with a towel. A small moan escaped Sam; the warmth of the Terry cloth and the loving familiarity of the touch made him feel so good. 

Josh pulled the blanket back on the bed, telling Sam to get in. He obeyed without question and watched with love in his eyes as Josh undressed. He was so in love with the man’s body, even with all the recent scars. The softness, the hardness, and all the silly parts the average person might ignore. The crooks of his elbows, the nape of his neck, his little love handles, and his strong outer thighs.

They both exhaled when they were finally in bed together. Sam curled around him; Josh made circles with his fingers on the base of his spine. They usually liked to spoon. Sam liked being on the inside…he loved the feeling of Josh’s heartbeat on his back. He loved Josh’s erection pressing hot and hard on his back.

“Tomorrow is another day.” Josh said in a soothing voice. “This day is over and it is time to let it go.”

“You don’t go into the Oval Office mad! He said that to me, he had the audacity to say that to me. He goes in there mad all the time, spouting off tirades and it’s OK but when I want to express myself, my anger, he keeps me out. He has no right to keep me out. OK J, I know I'm not on the inside…I'm not on the inside of anything. However, he has no right to keep me out. That is not his place!”

“Wow, you are doing an excellent job of letting go, babe.”

After a long silence, Sam laughed. It was not buoyant but it was laughter. He dipped his head under Josh’s arm and kissed the sensitive skin there. Josh sighed.

“You're angry at Toby, Sam, not the President. At least not directly. You don’t go into the Oval Office mad; it is not a good idea. It sets a bad precedent.”

Sam nodded because he knew that. He also knew there were heaps of battles waiting for him in the morning. If there was a chance of salvaging the fragments of this night, he wanted to do it. Sitting up, Sam leaned over Josh and kissed him passionately. Josh moaned against him, wrapping his arms around Sam’s back. Their tongues clashed as hands moved all over. Touching, groping, and feeling.

Josh pushed him away gently…Sam knew the signal. Tonight was not a night for rough and tumble. There was a time and place for it; sometimes it was just what they both needed. Actually, for Josh, he never got a better night’s sleep then when Sam fucked his brains out. Grabbed the back of his hair like the reins and rode him like Secretariat in the Preakness.

Rode him, pumped him, and milked him until all Josh wanted to do was pass out. Once or twice he had passed out. He loved that his back would curve so far he swore it would break. In those moments Sam had his life in his hands. There probably wasn’t a more delicious feeling in the world to the Deputy White House Chief of Staff. He did not want frantic tonight…he did not want Toby’s anger.

Sam gently moved his lips across the silky skin of Josh’s throat and shoulders. Josh rolled them on the bed and Sam smiled.

“I love you Sam Seaborn.”

“I love you too.”

“I am going to make you feel all better so my baby can sleep like a baby.”

“I love it when you talk sweet to me. Get under the covers, J.”

Sam had that look in his eyes, that ‘do what I tell you’ look. It would be gentle and beautiful tonight but the younger man was still running the show. That suited Josh just fine. He crawled under the covers and slayed Sam’s demons. The way he moaned; the way he screamed made Josh hysterical with desire. To hear his name rolling off the other man’s tongue, slowly at first and then building, building, into a wild frenzy. Sam’s back came off the bed and he grabbed the back of Josh’s head.

“Oh God, oh God, Josh, Josh, J!”

Josh kissed his mouth and Sam could taste himself on his lips and tongue. That excited him even more. They were tussling on the bed again, Josh laughing as Sam pinned him on the bed.

“Now, it’s my turn Counselor.”

Josh caressed his face, nearly drowning in his blue eyes. Sam reached over and turned out the lamp. He liked it so much better in the dark. He wanted voice, touch, and taste to guide him. He wanted to feel Josh shudder as he slid inside of him and hear him moan his name through clenched teeth as he thrust in and out of him. The sweat all over him, all over the both of them, and the friction it created. Electric currents that moved through both of them with simultaneous climax. The heavy breathing permeating the silence of the bedroom as they slowly came apart.

“Mmm, that’s never going to get old.”

Josh practically cooed as their bodies almost naturally returned to the spoon position.

“But we will eventually. How do old fogies do it?”

“Just keep going to the gym, love.” Josh kissed the nape of his neck. “I think we’ll be just fine.”

Sam laughed a bit and then yawned.

“I'm sorry J.”

“For what?”

“Almost giving you Toby’s anger. You didn’t deserve that.”

“We are partners.” Josh held his hand. “I want to share everything with you…even the anger.”

“OK.” Sam snuggled closer and Josh held him tighter. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight. I love you.”

He wanted to say that all the time. Those words were magical for the both of them. Josh was positive it healed all the wounds in his chest better than any doctor ever could. It also healed the wounds of his psyche. So much had happened in the past eight months; the President and his staff were still reeling. They would make it because they were strong and fighting the good fight. 

Still, Josh didn’t know what he would do without the man in his arms. Sam helped him fight it everyday. One day he would be able to shout that to the whole world…it was already the worst kept secret amongst the Senior Staff. They really did know too much about each other.

“You are going to be a zombie at staff tomorrow.” Sam mumbled.

“How did you know…?”

“Are you really going to ask me that? Sleep J, now.”

“OK, I'm going. For real, I promise. I guess I just have a lot on my mind; more than I thought.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Yeah, don’t worry about me. We both just need a good night’s sleep. Goodnight.”

Sam mumbled something incoherent and though they both let go of the day, they held onto each other.

***


End file.
